


Brother mine

by yycouple



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Episode: s04e03 The Final Problem, siblings incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yycouple/pseuds/yycouple
Summary: Fix it for TFP. What if Sherlock played brother mine instead of Irene Adlers theme? Originally written in Chinese, also by me.





	

"Don't play Bach. Play you." Said Eurus. Sherlock changed his gesture to hold the violin, the music appeared in the air wasn't familiar at all, even to him. Only then his fingers knew what position they should stay at, to finish this unknown piece of work, which was slow and heavy. What will she hear in this melody? To Sherlock, it was a pure question mark, a song that never show itself in his head suddenly became the one which represent him. Funny, isn't it?

 

“This song....do you have sex?”Eurus stared at Sherlock with disbelief，“god, you and Mycroft....”

-  
The very first thing Sherlock did after the Sherrinford incident was to pay Mycroft a visit, at his apartment on Pall Mall. Family portraits which suffered from his so called "test" were still there, hanging along the pathway on the second floor. Everything looked exactly the same as they are before the east wind come. That originally opened window, which John happily reminded Mycroft to close it, was shut. Sherlock could imagine how John felt to boss Mycroft around even though it was nothing to be proud of. He always thought Mycroft was a rubbish big brother, thanks to Sherlock, and yet commonwealth would never understand a Holmes, the rationale laid behind the fact which only generals could punish generals in the Victorian arc, if you were not one of them, how could you possibly be the judge, and there wouldn't be descendant of Lustitia.

It was too quite, Sherlock thought. He walked towards to the movie-playing room, pushed the door with limited force as if it was just a try--it was opened. Mycroft was inside, sitting on the only sofa, the white smoke rising up to mid-air told Sherlock that his brother was smoking, and it was not low tar, but a Dunhill. Sherlock stood by the door, scanning the whole room till his sight settled on the screen.

Other than Mycroft, uncle rudi was also on the screen. Uncle rudi presented as a male figure in front of many people, but Sherlock still remember a grimace of her wearing female clothing, just like what she did in the clip showing on the screen.

"Are you going to stand there forever, or will you greet your brother?"Mycroft broke the silence, people on the screen froze.

"There was no where for me to sit." Sherlock replied. However, he knew he made a mistake-- it wasn't for him only, not for anyone. Mycroft had never thought that he would have a visitor, there was no use for another sofa besides taking up more spare space. 

Eurus said she had no one, it was all the same for Mycroft.

Maybe it was too slow for such realisation hit him.

"......I'm sorry." Sherlock said, Mycroft chuckled. He stood and walked towards the player, avoiding the lights, the video went on.

 

"What about Sherlock?" Said uncle rudi, the white dress on her was gorgeous, as if telling others she was attending a ball. Sherlock could saw desperation on her face, lingering in her eyes. That's what a walking dead man looked like.

"If you love him, kill me, replace me." Uncle rudi continue his persuadés, Mycroft inside the video took the gun into his hands and still didn't pull the trigger. 

 

"You are so immature. Sentiment? That's why you can't handle Sherlock cocaine problem." Uncle rudi looked at Mycroft, so did Sherlock in reality. His brother hid his face into shadows , it was impossible to figure what was his facial expression.

 

"You wiped those memory right? God it's disgusting. You are brothers. Is that Sherlock who initiated? That unfaithful piece of--"

"Enough." Mycroft in the video said," I will take over your job.l

Sound of gunshot.

Uncle rudi was down, the bullet was stirring thus she lost half of her head. The first reaction of Sherlock was to empty his stomach, and Mycroft handed him a bucket. He heaved into it while Mycroft patting his back, stoking from top to lower spine. Sherlock was thinking about why would his brother be like that when he saw the governor committed suicide. He knew what is it.

"Why don't you tell me."

"Tell you my darkest secret, the one thing I fear the most? No, no." Mycroft said, the sentence finished at the same moment Sherlock discovered the tape on Mycroft's finger, probably hurt himself while using his sword.

"I am your brother."

"This is why I prohibited myself for telling you before. I can't. And I won't allow it to happen."

 

"When Eurus heard my violin, she asked me did I have sex."

"I believed you were playing the melody you wrote for Irene Adler--"

"No, I wasn't. I had no idea what it is, I still don't have." Sherlock interrupted, "that's why I am here, seek for answer. My violin--"

"Still in the music room." Mycroft sounded like he was tired, even when Sherlock walked pass the door, he has no intention to follow.

"Are you waiting for invitation?"Sherlock poked his head around the door, asked.

" after you, sherly." Said Mycroft.

\--  
The same melody was flying in the air.

"Brother mine." Mycroft said silently when he walked into the room.

He walked toward the piano and carefully open it, he saw his face on the pure dark surface. Sherlock was standing next to him, playing the notes that belong to them, and he waited. When Sherlock finish the first movement, there's where he join.

Sherlock is crying, the Sherlock inside his mind is crying.

 

That was a song for death, the death of their emotions, affections or so called love. The last church bell on the 6th of January ended their story. Sherlock wouldn't allow this to happen, to forget about all of those memory. However, it was Mycroft's job to make him rewrite his memory. 

He told his mind that it was as traumatic as redbeard.

"What is this, Mycroft." He asked, only seeking for answer through desperation, and what Mycroft should not do was to satisfy his brother wants.

He couldn't turn Sherlock down. Mycroft Holmes could never do that to Sherlock Holmes. Not because of their surname, not because of their linkage in blood. Only because of his weakness, or Sherlock would so kindly put it as human error.

 

"That's what you and I," he said when the final note ended," composed for our death."

Mycroft knew Sherlock will remember everything, when he dropped his beloved violin. He stared at him, in disbelief and sadness.


End file.
